The present invention relates to a mounting structure of a roof duct having a diffuser of a cooling unit disposed at the rearmost of a compartment and arranged at a ceiling of the compartment in a cooler for cooling the rear seat in a vehicle.
In a rear cooler for cooling the rear seat of a vehicle of the structure that a cooling unit is mounted at the rearmost of a compartment and a duct having a diffuser is disposed at a ceiling of the compartment. As disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-open No. 150258/79, a duct is passed through a side trim and a center pillar for coupling the cooling unit to a roof duct. This structure cannot increase the sectional area of the duct and flow of cooling air is poor. Therefore, its cooling capacity is insufficient, and reinforcement A is bridged over the ceiling in the compartment as shown in FIG. 5 as means for mounting the roof duct on the ceiling in the compartment, both ends of the reinforcement are fastened to the body via bolts B, and the roof duct D is clamped by screws E to a bracket C provided at the reinforcement A. The reinforcement A has large shape and is not only disadvantageous in weight, but is also limited in the mounting position of the roof duct D and the shape of the duct D itself. Another disadvantage is that the number of components increases. Control components, such as a wire harness G of a switch F, is passed through the duct D, thereby causing the resistance in the ventilation of air and the production of abnormal noise.